Kirio Hikifune
| birthday = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | affiliation = King of Souls, Soul Society | occupation = Head of Ryōridō | previous occupation = Member of the Royal Guard Captain of the | team = None | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Ryōridō, Tenkyūden, Royal Palace | relatives = N/A | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | storyline = Tadoku Getsueikirite (Chapter) | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} was the first captain of the and a former member of the Royal Guard. Currently, she is the head of the Ryōridō. Appearance Kirio is an extraordinarily well-endowed woman, with a slim bodily figure. She wears her long, purple hair down, which reaches down all the way to her mid-back. She has black circular marks underneath her large eyes and wears matching black lipstick. She wears the traditional garb of a Shinigami captain; a black shihakushō and hakama underneath a white captain's haori, decorated with the Royal Guard's insignia on its back, a white obi, and white tabi. Personality Kirio is a very eccentric woman, often coming across as continuously happy and upbeat. She is known to comically lash out at others for doing things she disagrees with, such as slapping while telling him to "feel pain" after he rudely assesses the Royal Guard. She has also shown herself to be very passionate about food and her cooking, shown by her dedication to it even after her departure from the Royal Guard. On rare occasions, however, she has displayed a more serious side to her personality when the situation requires it. In the past, she was shown to openly show disdain for orders she didn't like, even defying Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to do so. She was quick to point out the flaw's in Yamamoto's logic for the massacre of the Getsueikirite Family and, though she did not refuse his orders in the end, outright told him of her venomous feelings towards his orders. She has the tenancy to call men by the "''-chan''" suffix, which is usually reserved for women and small girls. History Prior to the formation of the , Kirio was charged by, then , with the slaughter of the Getsueikirite Family; something she, to this day, feels great regret over.Tadoku Getsueikirite (Chapter) She later became the Twelfth Division's first captain, and, shortly thereafter, invented the . Shortly before 's Hollowfication experiments, she was promoted to the Royal Guard. Inventions '|義魂|Artificial Souls}}: Kirio is credited as the inventor of the artificial soul, thereby allowing a Shinigami with the means to create gigai that have souls of their own. It was this same technology that gave birth to . Powers & Abilities : Kirio is noted to have above average spiritual power, as her cooking uses all of her spiritual pressure, which is a significant volume. Master Chef: Kirio is an exceptional cook, able to cook any food, and make even insects tasty. * Reiatsu-Infused Cooking: Kirio's method of cooking follows a similar principle to her Gikon invention. She can infuse her cooking with tremendous amounts of spiritual pressure, strengthening anyone who eats it beyond any level they could assume on their own. Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia * She is different from her canon counterpart, in that she doesn't have an obese form. * According to the author, Kirio's theme song is " " by . References